How Time Changes You
by Twilight-Steff
Summary: Yuffie becomes leader of Wutai, she realizes how lonely she is, so she writes a letter to Vincent. Vincent is fighting his own battle against loneliness, which jeopardises Tifa's happiness, WARNING NOT A VINCENT/TIFA, it is a................ (Y/V)
1. Lonley nights

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy VII objects, Characters, Vehicles and such other stuff.

Nibelhiem Mansion in November was a Horribly lonely place, Winter hit earlier there than any where else because of the mountain next to it.

Vincent stared at the fire, he rested his head on his hand and sighed, he had to admit that he had enjoyed the company of AVALANCHE, now he was all alone again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"My lady, please the people are asking to see you," Chekov bowed to the new leader of Wutai,

"Yes, I will see them now," The young women stood forward out on to the stage

They all cheered, Yuffie welcomed the applaud, she put on a smile to face them,

"Dear people of Wutai, as you may know Lord Godo was killed in battle two day's ago, as the last living Kisaragi I shall take over his position as leader of our fair land, please do not judge me for my former ways, tomorrow I shall turn 17, I will try to rule in a way that shall bring pride to leviathan, to Da Chao, to my father and most of all to you, my people, Thank you," she turned round and walked back into the pagoda.

Shake, Gorky, Chekov and Staniv stood in front of her, they all bowed.

"We will always be here ready to assist you in any mean's possible," Staniv said eventually.

"My Lady, will you be moving into the pagoda?" asked Gorky, Godo had lived there instead of at Yuffie's house.

"No, I don't think so, I will be here a lot but I wish to remain in my house, I've grown to love it over the years," Yuffie answered, she had lived on her own since she was 8.

"Very well, we will see you later then?" Chekov asked

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, you are dismissed," Yuffie blushed, she didn't ever think that she'd be the leader of Wutai, she thought Godo would live forever so it was all very new to her.

They walked away to there separate levels of the pagoda.

Yuffie turned to leave the pagoda, she was going home to get some rest.

she stepped out side and past the village, the villagers smiled and bowed to her, Yuffie smiled and waved, she was so glad she could just shut the door.

She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed herself to sleep, in all honesty she was not even over Godo's death and she was definitely not ready to take over.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent had decided to go to bed to keep his mind of being alone, he pulled the covers up over his chest and went to sleep.

Vincent's dream:

it started off like a normal nightmare of Vincent's, Chaos was tormenting him by laughing evilly, suddenly Chaos stopped and started screaming, tear's were streaming down the face of the beast, the tears turned to blood, Chaos started to fade from view, the next scene was a flash of a lightning and a city in flames, and a dead women lying in the flames.

Vincent shot up in his sleep, sweat and tears were streaming over his body, he panted and gasped for air. he laid down again and started to wonder what this meant, he almost had remembered the location and women that appeared in his dream when he heard a loud knock on the door shattering most of his memories of the dream, he grabbed his dressing gown and went to open the door, he wondered who would come to see him in the middle of the night.

He opened the door, his draw drooped when he saw Tifa standing in front of him, she had a bag with her.

"Hello, may I please come in, I have no where to go," 

"Yes, of course, please you must be freezing," Vincent stepped aside to let her in

he lead her into the living room, she sat silently for a moment.

"Cloud and I had a row, This time it's finished for good, he chucked me out," she said finally 

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that, if you don't mind my intrusion, what was your row about?" asked Vincent

"Uh, no not at all, he said that I couldn't except that he needed space now and again, and that I was smothering him and that we should just spend some time away from each other, when I refused he finished it and throw me out, after we had had a fight," she explained, hold up her arm to show Vincent, it was lightly bruised, he cast a cure on it.

"Well, alright you may stay here, you must be tired I will show you to one of the guest room's," he said standing up 

"Oh, you didn't happen to be watching the TV earlier did you?" she said as they walked

"No, why?" he replied

"Yuffie was crowned as leader of Wutai," she replied

Flashes went inside Vincent's head, The City in flames was Wutai, 

"It's just a nightmare," He told himself 

"Are you okay?" Tifa broke his thoughts

"hmm, yes, well it's a big responsibility for someone so immature to take on," Vincent opened the door to the guest room

"Good night," He walked away

"Yes, good night," Tifa called after him

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuffie couldn't sleep, it was now way past mid night, but still she lay sleepless on her bed.

Never before in her short life had she felt this alone, she had no family and no friends, she only had her people, she would probably fail them as well.

she rolled over and took some pictures out of her draw, she gently ran her fingers over the cheek of her Mother, she had died when Yuffie was Three, she moved her hand down to the baby boy in her Mother's arm's, Yuffie's twin brother, he had also died when she was three, she moved her hand across to her father, He had died three days ago. She covered everyone up so that the only thing left was the baby girl sitting in the carry chair on the floor, that was her.

She moved on to the next picture, a picture of AVALANCHE, the people she had considered friend's, they had seen her just as and aid in battle and a stupid little child.

She sighed to herself, a cold feeling swept across her body, she sat up and stared out of the window by her bed, the stars were shining brightly in the sky, it was a beautiful night, Yuffie felt as though the planet was celebrating her misery.

"I really do deserve it," she told herself, hot tears welled up in her eye's, she allowed them to fall across her cheek's. She cried all that she could that night, until she collapsed from the exhaustion. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent awoke feeling strangely low, he got out of bed and dressed, he went down stairs to see if Tifa had woken yet.

She had and she had made breakfast for herself and Vincent.

"Good morning, I made breakfast," She said

"Thank you, but why are you up so early?" Vincent took a seat and started to eat his breakfast.

Tifa sighed and sat down with him, "I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of Cloud,"

Vincent nodded,

Tifa smiled, "I think it was the right thing for us to finish it, I just hope we can be as good friends as we were before," 

"Yes, you indeed were a pair," Vincent said, after swallowing his food.

They sat in silence.

"Do you mind if I put the TV on, for some background noise?" Tifa said breaking the silence 

"Go ahead," He replied signalling to the TV.

Tifa pressed the on button, she changed the channels until she fond one that took her fancy,

"Live in Wutai the first interview with her Ladyship," The overhead on the TV pronounced. 

"Lady Kisaragi, what will be your first move as leader?" The presenter asked.

"Uh, I will Begin, by um....uh, putting an end to the tourist business that has formed here over the years," Yuffie choked out 

"Huh, I'm surprised she didn't say, "Make everyone gimme their Materia,"" Vincent grunted

Tifa giggled, "Yeah," she agreed

"Ah, but that was something your father was trying to increase," The presenter continued

"Yes, but I am not my father, and in his defence he was trying to support the country," Yuffie went on.

"I thought Yuffie hated Godo?" Tifa said

"Yes, I believe she called him an old coot," Vincent added

"You were known to be quite the wild child, are you ready to take on such a huge position in the world?" The presenter asked.

"If you are suggesting that I will bring shame to Wutai you are strongly mistaken, The old Yuffie is dead, like the rest of her family, I will do whatever it takes to protect Wutai, even ignore the nasty little snide's from people like you," Yuffie was hurt by this.

Vincent and Tifa remained silent this time.

The presenter knew that she had hit a nerve, so she continued,

"I meant you know offence, have you shed your Materia stealing ways?" 

"Yes, and if you must know I handed all the things I have stolen back to there owners, and I would like to make a formal apology to the members of AVALANCHE that I bothered," Yuffie stared straight into the camera and smiled,

Vincent felt a strange pain in his heart, Yuffie's eyes were filled with the hurt she was hiding.

Another flash back of Vincent's dream hit him again, The women lying lifeless in the flames was Yuffie.

He gasped out loud. 

"Are you alright?" asked Tifa as she turned of the television.

Vincent turned to Tifa, "I don't know, I just don't know Tifa," 

"What's the matter?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"It's nothing, really," He protested

"Tell me, or I'll beat it out of you!" She joked

"I Just don't think that Yuffie is safe," he explained

"Well, why should you worry, she was just nuisance," Tifa reassured him

"Hmm, I know, but I've just been so confused recently, I've been so alone," Vincent started to pour his heart out.

"You never have too feel alone, I'm here for you," 

Before Tifa could finish her sentence her sentence, Vincent grabbed her and started kissing her, Tifa returned it. Vincent pulled her closer and removed her shirt, before she could stop it they were halfway up the stairs.

Vincent lay in Bed with Tifa by his side.

"What have I done," he thought to himself

"Maybe I could learn to care for her," He told himself, he looked at her sleeping form, he felt nothing, He sighed, "I have to learn and quickly,

A/N: Gawd, I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't help it. I need a new one, even though I have three fic's on the go, but ta hell with it if i want to write another one I will.

oh yeah, Please R&R 

oh and this is not, and I repeat, This is not a Vin/Tif story, I don't like that pair because they look to much like each other.


	2. Hear my plea

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy VII material, but you already knew that didn't you...?

"Happy birthday to meeee, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday dear Yuffie, Happy birthday to me," Yuffie sung gently to herself,

She blew the candle out on her small chocolate chip Muffin, she had given up hope for a surprise birthday party from the Villagers, and was celebrating by herself.

She started to cry and let her head fall down to the table, it landed on the Muffin, squashing it, it stuck to her head, she pulled it off.

She looked over at her desk, a pile of righting paper and a pen lay unused on her desk.

"Well, what the hell," she told herself, she got up from the table and walked over to the desk and started to write to the one person who would know what it Felt like to be alone.

Dear Vincent Valentine,

I'm sure there are a thousand and one more people you would rather receive a letter from than me. First of all I would like to apologies for all the pain I caused you whilst we were in AVALANCHE, I know I was a pain.

Second of all, how are you, I hope live is treating you better than it was before.

And finally, how do you stop feeling alone?

I'm so lonely, I just sung happy birthday to myself! 

I can't even face opening the gifts I bought for myself, Yes, bought not stolen, I know you won't believe me but it's true, I've changed.

If you could find it in your heart to reply, I would be very grateful.

Yours Sincerely

Yuffie Kisaragi

she read through it, it sounded stupid, but it was her last hope. she walked over to her window and whistled, Her Chocobo arrived outside, she tucked the letter in to the bag on it's bag.

"Nibelhiem Mansion," she whispered gently

The Chocobo warked and set off, 

Yuffie sighed, she hoped with all her heart that he would take notice of her plea and help her. Just maybe Vincent would understand, he always seemed so distant.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent watched Tifa, she was still sleeping, he couldn't hurt her.

He couldn't just say he had used her because he was lonely, so he decided to try and fall for her, it couldn't be that hard, could it? 

He heard a tap at the door, he climbed out of bed and put on his boxers and trousers on, he silently left Tifa, and walked down stairs, he found his shirt as he went, he pulled it on and opened the door, He was surprised to see a blue Chocobo standing in front of him,

"Wark," the bird nuzzled his beak in to it's bag, he took the letter in it beak and passed it to Vincent, he started to read it, 

Dear Vincent Valentine,

I'm sure there are a thousand and one more people you would rather receive a letter from than me. First of all I would like to apologies for all the pain I caused you whilst we were in AVALANCHE, I know I was a pain.

Second of all, how are you, I hope live is treating you better than it was before.

And finally, how do you stop feeling alone?

I'm so lonely, I just sung happy birthday to myself! 

I can't even face opening the gifts I bought for myself, Yes, bought not stolen, I know you won't believe me but it's true, I've changed.

If you could find it in your heart to reply, I would be very grateful.

Yours Sincerely

Yuffie Kisaragi

Vincent almost screwed it up, but was stopped, he noticed some of the words were splashed with small warm drop's, Yuffie's tears were still wet. He sighed and walked into the house, he pick up a pen and paper and started to write.

To Yuffie Kisaragi, 

I chose to except your apology, I think I was to hard on you.

I slept with Tifa, this afternoon, I don't know why, maybe I was lonely, any way I've decided to make a go at it.

I'm sorry your birthday was such a failure, I'm sure that people are thinking about you.

To be honest, I don't know how to cure loneliness.

I'm sorry to hear about your father. 

I saw you on Television today, it's clear to see you've changed, you looked tired, make sure you get lots of rest from now on. 

Here is a small gift from me.

From Vincent Valentine.

He took the plain silver chain off from around his neck and dropped it into the envelope, he sealed it and placed the letter into the Birds backpack, and sent it home. Vincent decided to return to bed, this time to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Chocobo arrived back at Yuffie's house, it approached her Window, Yuffie heard it approach, she took a deep breath and searched through it's back, Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the envelop, she pulled it out and went back into the house. 

she lay down on her bed and opened it, the chain fell out and landed on her small waist, she picked it up and held it in her hand as she read the note, She was shocked to hear about him and Tifa, but her shock was overcome with joy when she read the rest of the letter, it seemed he did want her to take good care of herself , she smiled when she realized the chain was for her. She put it on and vowed never to take it off, she hugged the letter close to her chest and drifted of to sleep, with a smile on her face. 

A/N: I hope you like, please R&R.


	3. Help Him, Help Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy VII material, but you already knew that didn't you...?

A/N: Here we go...

Yuffie awoke in her small house; she still had the letter on her chest. She sat up. 

For the first time in a long while she was glad to see the dawn.

She climbed out of her futon and stretched.

She went through her wardrobe and chose a Purple Kimono with a blue waterfall embroidered on the back; she then took a silver Obi out and lay it on her Futon.

She waited for Chekov, Her dresser, to arrive.

She turned up 5 Minutes later.

"Good morning my Lady." Chekov bowed.

"G' Morning Chekov," Yuffie smiled.

"I see you are in better spirits than yesterday," Chekov smiled.

Yuffie noticed the letter and shoved it under her pillow.

The older woman didn't notice.

"Come now, I don't have all day." Chekov clapped her hands.

Yuffie stood up and walked over to her. She had already put on her under robes, so Chekov did not have much to do.

She lifted the kimono Yuffie had chosen and held it open so she could put it on.

She pulled it round so it was tight, and then tied her obi in a complex bow.

"Sit," Chekov tapped Yuffie's shoulder so she would sit in one of the chairs.

She then took one of Yuffie's brushes and pulled it through her hair. When she was satisfied with how it looked she took out a headband similar to Yuffie's.

It was Blue and Silver instead of grey and green. Chekov tied it tightly round her head.

"There we go, all done." She announced, Yuffie seemed to be in another world through out the procedure.

"Yep, thanks!" She replied.

"See you later then?" Chekov said as she left the house.

"Bye!" Yuffie waved.

She watched as Chekov left down the stairs. 

As soon as she was gone Yuffie started to write:

Dear Vincent, 

Thank you so much, I Knew that I could rely on you to be there.

Thank you for the present, It's great. 

I hope things work out for you and Tifa. Although I never would have suspected you two together, I can't picture it. No offence!

I was surprised you replied, I thought you would throw it away. 

Oh Vincent I hope we can be friends!

Please phone me! 

Yuffie

X

She whistled and sure enough her trusty Chocobo came to the door. 

"Deliver this please." She patted his head and placed the letter in the bag.

He was soon on his way.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent awoke, he felt strange. He looked to his side, No Tifa?

Vincent got up and dressed. 

He found Tifa in the kitchen.

"Good morning," She smiled as she approached him and kissed him. Vincent reluctantly kissed her back.

"Last night was great!" She exclaimed

"Uh Yes," Vincent was well and truly in trouble.

"Hey where's that chain you were wearing?" Tifa questioned

"I lost it." He lied

"Oh dear, it must be here somewhere. I made some breakfast." Tifa smiled some more

"Thank you." Vincent sat down. Tifa placed the plate in front of him.

"You don't have much food in your cupboards; I'm going to do your shopping. I'll get some food for dinner tonight as well." She said.

"It's okay really." Vincent put down his fork.

"No trouble, I need to pick some more of my things up anyway." She said.

"What kind of things?" Vincent asked.

"My belongings that are at Cloud's house. I can hardly let him keep them." She sighed

"That's it, she's moving in!" Vincent thought to himself.

Tifa cleared their plates.

"Okay I'll be back in about 2 hours," She said as she started to head towards the door.

"Good Bye." Vincent called after her.

He listened till the door shut.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," He moaned to himself, he shook his head.

Soon he heard a knock on his door.

He stood up and walked over to answer it. 

"Wark," 

"Hello, how are you today." He said patting the bird's head, 

"Wark, Wark." The Chocobo knocked the bag with his nose.

Vincent reached in and took it out. 

He opened it and read quickly.

He was pleased that the letter came, he really needed someone to talk to. 

"Okay, You can go now." He told the Chocobo. 

He just stood there looking at Vincent. It became apparent to Vincent that the bird would not leave until he had put some thing in its bag.

Vincent went to look for something, he returned with a red rose. He put it in the bird's bag. 

"Happy now!" Vincent grunted.

"Wark" the Chocobo took off.

Vincent shook his head and went back inside. 

He took out his PHS and pushed for it to phone Yuffie.

"Bring, Bring, Bring, Come on, pick up!" Vincent sighed

"Hello?" 

"Uh Hi." 

"Vincent is it really you!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Yes, you said I should phone you." 

"How are you?" Yuffie asked, she was nervous of hearing his voice again, but it was easier than she had expected.

"Oh Yuffie, I'm in trouble." Vincent sighed, he could believe himself, talk to someone about his problems.

"Oh Vincent, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Tifa, She thinks I really care about her, and I can't brake her heart for a second time in a week!" Vincent was really surprised at how easy this was.

"Oh you poor man! You're stuck with her?" Yuffie sighed

"She's moving in, I didn't invite her, she has no where else to go!" Vincent sounded frantic.

Yuffie wanted to help him; he had been kind to her.

"Can't you tell her you want to slow things down?" Yuffie suggested

"Yeah, but I thought she would say that I didn't want to slow things down yesterday." Vincent explained

"Oh yeah, hmmm," Yuffie began to think again.

"She's making me dinner tonight," He added

"Oh Yum, I know Tifa didn't like me but her food was delicious!" Yuffie giggled.

An Idea was born in Vincent's head.

"Yuffie?" He started

"Yes?" She replied curious of his tone of voice.

"You can say no but...." Vincent went on

"Yes?" Yuffie urged him to continue

"Would you come and stay for a while?" Vincent bit his lip, 

"Yes! Oh Vincent I would like that very much, and because I'm there Tifa won't be able to be all lovey Dovey with you! What a great plan!" Yuffie was happy, she could get away from Wutai for a while and get over her loneliness, and when she came back she would be able to control properly

"Thank you Yuffie." Vincent smiled to himself.

"No thank you Vincent! When do you want me to come?"

"As soon as possible, if that's okay?" Vincent asked.

"I can be there within the hour! If that's okay?" Yuffie smiled.

"That would be great, see you soon." Vincent said.

"Yup, bye." 

They both hung up.

"Yes," Vincent shouted, this would help his Tifa problem and the problem with the dreams of Yuffie in danger.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yes!" Yuffie shouted. She grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of clothes. 

Right on cue her Chocobo arrived, she took out the flower and smiled. She flung it into her house. And ran out side.

She climbed side-saddle on to the bird and took the reins.

"Come on, I have to tell the others that I'll be away for a while." The bird galloped to the pagoda.

"Staniv, STANIV," Yuffie shouted.

"Yes my lady ?" He asked as he came to the door.

"I'm going away for a while, I need a break, and you are in Charge, Bye." 

Before he had a chance to reply she was off.

"Yes my lady." Staniv sighed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Chocobo already knew the quickest way to get to the Mansion, so it wasn't long until Yuffie was standing outside.

She jumped of her bird and walked towards the gates. 

She slowly pushed them open and started to walk down the path.

She stood at the heavy door and knocked.

She stepped back and waited for Vincent to open it.

Sure enough it opened.

"Yuffie come in." Vincent said

She stepped in and took a long look at him. He looked the same just without the cape.

"Hiya," she blushed

"Here let me take your bag to the guestroom." He asked 

Yuffie handed it to him. He soon returned.

"Would you like a drink?" He said as he lead her into the living room

"Uhuh, some coffee would be nice." She replied.

"Sure, make yourself at home okay." He went through into the kitchen and made them both some coffee.

He returned and sat down next to her. 

They drank they're coffee and spoke about what they had done since the day the group departed.

Soon enough Tifa arrived home.

"Hi Vincent, I'm home." 

Vincent glanced at Yuffie, she smiled.

Tifa came through into the living room. 

"Yuffie?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Please R&R.


	4. strange behavior

Disclaimer: I Don't own Final Fantasy stuff, *sob*

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers, *sniff* I love you all so much.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yuffie? What a....uh..Nice...surprise!" Tifa stood dumbfounded in the door way

"Tifa, nice to see you again." Yuffie smirked 

"Vincent did you know Yuffie was coming to visit us?" Tifa said between gritted teeth.

"No, he didn't I thought I just come and surprise my dear friend Vince here." Yuffie answered for him, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Vincent I need to speak to you in the kitchen for a minute." Tifa said through a false smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute Yuffie." he stood up and walked with Tifa to the kitchen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Vincent, I had a romantic evening planed and everything." Tifa sighed.

"Oh but Tifa, Yuffie doesn't know about us, and If Cloud were to find out he might be angry with me." Vincent lied 

"But we're finished, he knows that!" Tifa exclaimed

"It would be complicated, so we just have to tone it down." he replied.

They walked back into the living room.

"So Yuffie how long do you plan on staying?" Tifa bluntly asked.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"She's staying for a month, maybe a little longer." Vincent answered

Tifa punched him discretely in the ribs. 

"well isn't that nice." Tifa groaned to herself.

"Well I'm starving would you make me some lunch?" Yuffie smiled

"Sure, you must have had a tiring journey!" Tifa could see this was going to be less than easy.

"I'd like some to please." Vincent added.

"Well I just did the shopping so I'll get straight to it." with that Tifa left the room.

Vincent came and sat with Yuffie, She held up her hand and they high-Fived. 

They sat on the sofa in front of the fire place. 

"I like your Kimono, its beautiful." Vincent started.

"Thank you, its been in my family for generations." Yuffie pulled her feet up on to the sofa and turned to face him.

"How are things in Wutai?" Vincent turned to face her.

"Uh, okay I suppose, there has been worst times." Yuffie sighed 

Vincent decided to change the subject. 

"it's snowing again." He stated.

"Wow, it never snows in Wutai!" Yuffie jumped up and ran to the window 

Vincent stood up and went to join her.

"I bet your always out there making snow men, aren't you?" Yuffie joked

"Hehehe," Vincent laughed slightly 

"Awwww come on don't deny it, I bet when it snows you jump out your bed in your Jammies and run all the way down stairs and go out and play!" Yuffie teased

"No, I've never made a snow man before." Vincent said as they watched the snow flakes fall.

"really? Well we can't have that." She said taking his hands and pulling him outside.

"Yuffie what are you doing?" Vincent said as he followed her.

"We're going to make a Snowman!" Yuffie giggled.

Vincent laughed slightly, Yuffie was fun.

"Okay, so we have to make two balls, one has to be smaller though."

"alright." he said as he watched her roll the snow.

they soon had the body of their snowman was complete.

Yuffie took to large snowballs in her hand and stuck them on the front of the snow man.

"Look! it's a snow Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed 

Vincent laughed, he picked up some twigs. "These can be its arms." 

"yeah, now your getting it!" Yuffie smiled, Vincent was different now to he was in AVALANCHE, maybe he'd got over that Lucrecia bitch. 

"I think lunch is ready." Vincent said turning to face the house.

" Good, Be careful the ice is slippery." Yuffie said as she watched Vincent step on the ice.

He fell straight onto his behind.

"Awwww, Poor Vincent." Yuffie mocked as she helped him to his feet.

"oww." He sighed

"Did you hurt your ass?" Yuffie teased.

"It's not funny, come on lunch might be getting cold." He said taking her hand so she wouldn't slip.

Yuffie felt her cheeks flush red. "What's happening?" She thought to herself.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked noticing her cheeks.

"Yes, I think its the cold." She blushed even more. "Argh my stupid face what's it playing at and why is my heart beating so fast?" she cursed herself.

He let go of her hand when they were in the house, her cheeks returned to normal.

They went through into the dining room/ kitchen.

"Lunch is ready, take a seat." Tifa said.

Vincent sat down next to Tifa. Yuffie sat opposite them. 

She happily tucked into the vegetable and beef soup that Tifa had prepared.

the ate in silence until...

"Achoo.." Vincent sneezed 

"Have you got a cold? how have you managed that you haven't been anywhere?" Tifa shook her head

Yuffie sniggered.

"What?" Tifa turned to face her.

"We went and played in the snow and he fell on his ass." Yuffie giggled.

"Vincent your soaked, go and change before you get pneumonia or something?" Tifa sighed.

"Achoo." Yuffie sniffled.

"You as well, tut tut." 

they both quickly finished their soup and went to change.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent took Yuffie to her room. 

"I put your bag on the bed. If you want to use the shower feel free, there is one in the en suite." Vincent explained.

"Thanks, see you in a minute." She said walking into the room.

She pulled the door shut and made her way to the bathroom. 

She put on the shower and started to undress. 

She stepped under the hot water and started to wash.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vincent had also decided to take a shower.

He ran his hand through his long shadowy locks.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Tifa." He sighed 

"Hey, with Yuffie here there we won't have a lot of time alone together, we should make the most of it." She whispered.

"You might catch my cold." Vincent protested.

"I don't care." She bluntly replied.

Vincent rolled his eyes and turned round.

"Alright." he gave in, knowing Tifa would not until she got what she wanted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuffie climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

She walked into her room. Her bag was indeed on the bed, she opened it and took out a green jumper and a pair of jeans, not really ladylike but she was on vacation.

her hair dried quickly. 

She finished dressing and made her way back to the living room.

No one was there. she shrugged at sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.

She had already decided this was her favourite place in the mansion.

she waited for a while but there was no sign of Vincent or Tifa.

She turned her attention to the window. It had stopped snowing and was now pouring down with rain.

Yuffie shivered at the image of it.

Soon she heard footsteps. She twisted round to see who it was.

"Vincent!" She smiled. she felt strangely pleased to see him.

he came and sat with her. "Tifa thought she'd pay me a visit in the shower." 

"Oh, next time I'll have to keep an eye on her." Yuffie sighed.

"She is not happy at you being here." Vincent laughed slightly.

"Oh, that's rude of her, I feel so unwanted." Yuffie said aloud 

"Hm, I don't care what she wants, you are my guest." Vincent said noticing the disappointment in her voice.

Yuffie smiled, "Yeah, I'm your guest!" 

"So where is Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"She was trying to put up one of her favourite picture's in MY room." Vincent sounded offended.

"Oh what did you say?" 

"I said I didn't like it, but that she could put it somewhere else in the mansion." Vincent replied.

Yuffie laughed.

"I like your house Vincent, I don't think it needs any Tifa's pictures anywhere." Yuffie said looking around.

"Thank you, I used to live with Hojo and Lucrecia and the other Turks in here, but now there all gone." Vincent sighed.

Yuffie felt her heart get heavy, Vincent was incredibly cute. A word Yuffie never thought she would use to describe Vincent.

"Were you lonely ?" Yuffie asked shifting nearer to him.

"Yes," Vincent answered quickly.

"I was to, but then you saved me!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Heh," Vincent half chuckled.

"Oh Chocobo hasn't had any food, do you think we could give him something?" Yuffie suddenly remembered her loyal bird who was still out side.

"Yes, I have some seed and a few hundred greens that I bought for my Chocobo that ran away." Vincent said standing up.

"Awwww, you poor man, even your Chocobo left you." Yuffie thought to herself, she just wanted to run up and hug him.

Vincent came back with some greens and signalled for Yuffie to come outside with him.

The went out into the pouring rain. Yuffie ran and got her Chocobo she pulled him into the front garden. Vincent was standing under the gutter of his stables.

"He can stay in here, its nicer than being in the rain." Vincent said opening the stable door.

Yuffie led her Chocobo in.

Vincent put the greens into the feeding basket and put some extra straw down for the Chocobo to sleep on.

"He'll be fine in here, its nice and warm and should keep him in the dry." Vincent explained.

The bird warked happily, Yuffie removed his bridal and let him snuggle down on the straw. He helped himself to a few greens and went to sleep.

"Come on lets leave him in peace." Yuffie whispered 

Vincent nodded in agreement.

Yuffie followed Vincent back into the house.

"Brrrrr." She shivered rubbing her hands together.

Vincent took her hand in his human hand and rubbed it.

Yuffie looked down to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Is that better?" He asked releasing her hand.

"Well yes, thank you." She smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that evening the trio were discussing dinner plans.......

"Well I bought a special meal for us." Tifa started.

"Yes, did you buy enough for three." Vincent added.

"Erm, well I didn't know we were expecting a guest, so no. But I thought Yuffie might like to explore Nibelhiem seeing as its her first night." Tifa hinted.

"Oh," Yuffie felt very childish.

"No, she's our guest, Tifa I'm surprised at you!" Vincent protested.

"Well she can make you dinner then!" Tifa shouted.

"Okay." Yuffie answered innocently.

"Well fine if your going to act childish don't bother." Vincent said calmly to Tifa.

"I'm sorry, Look I still have a lot of things to sort out with what's mine at Cloud's house so you should enjoy the food before its ruined." Tifa sat down. 

"If she wasn't so nice it would be so much easier to let her down and leave her." Vincent cursed to himself.

They sat uncomfortably in silence for a while.

"So how come you decided to live in the mansion Tifa, Not that I blame you its beautiful." Yuffie said after a while.

"Cloud chucked me out, I had no where else to go so Vincent took me in, he's my hero." Tifa battered her eyelids at him.

"Yes Vincent is good at rescuing people isn't he." Yuffie started to bat her eyelid's knowing it would annoy Tifa.

"Yes well." Tifa shifted closer to him.

Yuffie smiled, although a lot had happened from the time she had last seen Tifa she still enjoyed pestering the irritatingly perfect Tifa Lockhart.

"Well I have a lot of things to sort out and it will take a while so i must depart." Tifa said as she got out of her chair and made her way to the door.

"I'd best see her out, to keep the peace." Vincent whispered to Yuffie.

The Young woman nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm going to be quite sometime, I'm sorry about leaving you with Yuffie to cook." Tifa laughed slightly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Vincent rolled his eyes.

Tifa lent forward and kissed him quickly.

"Bye." He waved as she ran down the path. The rain had still not ceased. 

He walked back into his living room.

He could hear some giggling. His sixth sense was telling him that Yuffie was hiding behind the curtain, The fact he could see her feet had nothing to do with it.

He snuck up on her and grabbed her.

"Ahhh." She screamed with shock. 

"You're one crazy individual, you know that!" Vincent laughed as she span round in circles trying to get out of the curtain.

He lifted it up over her head.

"Boo." They said in unison.

It was good to be Yuffie again instead of worrying about her manners and how ladylike she was.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: a long chapter I know, it took me ages to think about what to write. I think this is my favourite of my Fic's at the moment. Please R&R. 


End file.
